User talk:RisingSun2013
Mobile View Links: User Page · · Blog Posts Welcome to my talk page. If you have a question that I can't answer you can also ask it at the Call of Duty Wiki's Help Desk, on the Call of Duty Answers Wiki or on Wikianswers. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 23:15, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I feel like you and I are the only ones who ever edit on here anyore.Greedyselfish (talk) 01:04, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Greedyselfish Hi Map Access So, i just stumbled upon this wiki, how do i access some of the maps listed, such as the Nuketown 2025 Zombies, do i need a PC copy of Black ops 2 or a modded version of a previous CoD (like how Custom Zombies works on the WaW engine) Map Access So, i just stumbled upon this wiki, how do i access some of the maps listed, such as the Nuketown 2025 Zombies, do i need a PC copy of Black ops 2 or a modded version of a previous CoD (like how Custom Zombies works on the WaW engine) LazarouDave (talk) 11:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for Linking me that, i get it now :) LazarouDave (talk) 08:11, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Profile Pic Do you have one of Takeo? He's my fave character. ZH115 (talk) 19:35, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok. whenever. thank you. ZH115 (talk) 19:40, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for welcoming me! Capt. MillerTalk 06:01, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me get unblocked. I shall heed your warning. ZH115 (talk) 23:17, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Thank You thanks, will do. ZH115 (talk) 20:48, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Map Collab I would love to work on a map article with you! In terms of contacting each other, our talk pages should do just fine. Also, sorry for the late reply. Real life responsibilities and my lack of interest in video games overall has made it hard for me to find motivation. Also, one other thing, will the map take place in 2015 or the 1960s? Capt. MillerTalk 11:22, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :The Outback sounds perfect. Let's go with that. Capt. MillerTalk 09:54, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Just wondering, could I change the plot slightly so that they used a recovered teleporter instead of one that was secretly developed in the laboratories of the Pentagon? Capt. MillerTalk 11:10, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Question How do you put the pictures in the info boxes? Greedyselfish (talk) 00:56, June 28, 2015 (UTC)Greedyselfish Re: Map Collab Hey, RisingSun. I appreciate your offer, but unfortunately, I'm going to have to decline. As much as I'd like to help work on a map with you, I barely have time to edit on Wikia in general anymore, with college and personal matters taking up most of my time now (also considering this is the first time I've returned here in months). Sorry that I can't help you and hope finding another collaborator goes well! -- EternalBlaze 22:55, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey sir, could you teach me how to make a page for my very own maps. I won't get banned by making a new page for my map, will I. Also, any tips on how to start my page out?Jimi56 (talk) 01:26, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much. Could look over my first few projects and help me make them while I work on them?Jimi56 (talk) 01:56, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I was just talking about making sure the pages look good. But, if you could make my maps a reality, that would be really nice of you. But I'm not asking you to actually make them.Jimi56 (talk) 02:16, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I'm ShadowNara. Im a big fan of Zombies, especially Black Ops 2. My favorite map is MOTD. I'm hoping you could perhaps direct me to a page where i can start? ShadowNara (talk) 03:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Once i get set up, Would you like to roleplay? ShadowNara (talk) 05:48, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any storyline? Anything like that? ShadowNara (talk) 05:59, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Do you have a kik? ShadowNara (talk) 06:04, October 31, 2015 (UTC) So, If you don't mind, May you give me feedback on my possible character? Here it is: Aaron Hebert, a 26 year janitor at a football stadium. Shy but extremely smart, Everything in his world is changed when the zombie apocalypse. Paring up with Ace, A football commentator, Alfred, a security guard, and Joel, a football player. They must work together if they want to survive in this world now..... What ya think? ShadowNara (talk) 17:41, October 31, 2015 (UTC) I'm also thinking of a new map but idk, It's called Stadium. New Pack a Punch, Buildables, etc. such as the grenade football. and as the Pap, you have to find it by completing steps and also an easter egg, called Screaming for Help. Any ideas? ShadowNara (talk) 18:03, October 31, 2015 (UTC) I got a perfect one. They find a radio, However, It's dead. So, you go in the locker room, Guarded by a zombie boss named Griffin, a really big football player. Finish him, Then a underground door will open. Complete the puzzle, and you get the batteries. Go back to the Radio. Place the batteries in it, and contact for help, Hence the name Screaming for Help. ShadowNara (talk) 18:13, October 31, 2015 (UTC) And the buildables, Well, i only have one. The Grenade Football. Can you maybe help? ShadowNara (talk) 18:22, October 31, 2015 (UTC) I also have some new perks and wonder weapons. Jugg's in the locker room which costs 1200 points, and Jugg costing 2500. A new wonder weapon? An axe. And i have another idea for a map as well. ShadowNara (talk) 18:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Special axe. May you please join the chat? ShadowNara (talk) 18:44, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Should we give anything to the map? Jumpscares, Hints to something, etc? ShadowNara (talk) 21:25, October 31, 2015 (UTC) I also have an idea for the easter egg. Sidetracked, the title that you suggested. The characters find out that a sinister plot is going on underground under the circus. They find out that they have been secretly taking people and testing on them with Element 115. What you think? ShadowNara (talk) 14:11, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Got the wonder weapons, Just need names. Can ya help? Can't link for some reason so here's the names: Destiny's Vex Mythoclast, Thorn, and Necrochasm. ShadowNara (talk) 21:24, November 2, 2015 (UTC) My Zombies themed calendar Hey, Rising! Ok, so I just remade my Zombies themed calendar and sent it to SteveHeist on the CoD wiki, via email. I was wondering if you would like the same thing. I mean, Christmas is coming (I don't know your religion, so I'm just going to assume it's Christian), and I'd like to get you something somehow. I mean, you're my closest friend on wikia, and I like to give my friends things. Some times, I'd do it for the fuck of it. So, let me know ok? ZH115 (talk) 00:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) The calendar would have to be printed. It's not a computer calendar. But ok. If you change your mind or would like something else that can be emailed, let me know. Because I mean it. You're a good friend and I'd like to do something for my friend. ZH115 (talk) 00:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey. I think Sam has it out for me on the CoD wiki. I just got a two hour block from him, just because I accidentally didn't title a picture correctly. I wanted the picture to be deleted anyway because I had no use for it. I tried to put the picture in the comments of a blog, and forgot I couldn't do that for some reason. This isn't the first time Sam has gone out of his way to fuck me over. He once deleted a comment of mine on one of your blogs because it was "flamebait", when truth be told, it really wasn't. And that's just one example. You've heard of grammer Nazis? I think he's a fucking wiki Nazi. I'm sorry, but that's just my honest opinion. If you could talk to him, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks, Sun. ZH115 (talk) 01:14, February 24, 2016 (UTC) I haven't been ignoring the picture warnings. I just didn't know how to do the pictures correctly. And the flamebate thing was on your valenines day blog. It was basically how I was gonna be alone on that day. I called it Singles Awairness Day. ZH115 (talk) 01:38, February 25, 2016 (UTC) It was properly titling and licencing the picture. But I know how to do it now. I just forgot to properly title it. I'm so used to this wiki, where no one gives a fuck. ZH115 (talk) 03:44, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Thanks, Sun. ZH115 (talk) 02:04, March 4, 2016 (UTC)